ouat_ftlsbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cora Mills
Cora Mills, also known as the Queen of Hearts, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is a minor character in Season One, and the main antagonist of Season Two. Cora is the mother of Regina Mills and the wife of Henry Mills I. She is mainly played by Barbara Hershey, but has been played by Rose McGowan and Jennifer Koenig. Biography Before the Curse After Regina's horse riding lesson with her father, Cora arrives with a bitter attitude towards Regina's riding skills, stating that she rides like a man and that she should be graceful and use a saddle. Cora also points out that Regina should be getting married as all the other girls her age are, referring to Regina as an old maid. Regina gets angry with her mother and attempts to storm off, but Cora stops her and uses magic to cause Regina to levitate until Regina becomes obedient again. Regina runs away from her and goes to the stables, where she meets up with Daniel, her true love. One day, when Daniel and Regina are secretly meeting, they see a young girl on a horse that is out of control. Regina saves the little girl, who turns out to be King Leopold's daughter, Snow White. Grateful and searching for a new wife, King Leopold proposes to Regina. Cora accepts the proposal for Regina. That night, Regina turns Daniel of this news and the two end up kissing, just as Snow finds them. Distraught, Snow runs away before she trips over and Regina catches up to her and tells her to keep the relationship between her and Daniel a secret, especially from Cora. Snow agrees to this after Regina explains that she doesn't love Snow's father, the king. However, after a heartwarming speech about how much she loves Regina, Cora manages to manipulate Snow into telling her everything. As the sun set and night began, Regina and Daniel planned to run away until they are caught by Cora, who is furious. She locks them in the stables with her. Regina reveals that Daniel is her true love, and that he will make her happy, and Cora seemingly calms down. Cora and Regina hug, and then Cora and Daniel talk about what it is like to be a parent. Daniel says that what Cora is doing is being a parent right now, and ironically, that is Cora's intentions. Everything seems to be heading towards a happy ending, before Cora unexpectedly rips out Daniel's heart and crushes it to dust, killing him. As Regina weeps over Daniel's dead body, Cora tells Regina that love is weakness, and that Regina is going to marry the king. At the palace, Regina finds out that Snow told Cora, and when she talks to Cora, Regina says that she should have let Snow die on that horse. Relationships *'Rumplestiltskin' *'Henry Mills I' Appearances *'S1, E17:' "Hat Trick" *'S1, E18:' "The Stable Boy" Category:Main Villains Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Category:Season 1 characters